Individuals engaged in artistic activities, photographers, do it yourselfers performing home improvement activities, interior decorators, as well as individuals desiring to display acclimations (certificates, awards), as well as individuals capturing memories, use numerous types, sizes and styles of frames. The variation in design of known frames is extensive. Frequently the known frames include a decorative or protective plastic or glass pane. The known frames are also pre-assembled, and may include some form of mat and backing material.
These frames are provided in various sizes and take up significant storage, display and shipping space.
Alternatively, individuals often seek custom framing to exact and various sizes from an array of molding and decorative options. The dimensions, colors, materials of both of the frame and mat material have been selected by a framer or an item owner, where the frame and mat for an item have been handmade for display in specific style of environment.
In the past frames have not been available which have been made of premium materials such as wood, where the frames have been stored, shipped or displayed for purchase in a compact unassembled configuration. Individuals have not been afforded the opportunity to quickly and easily assemble a frame formed of superior materials having strong aesthetic qualities with no tools or mess. Individuals have not been able to quickly hang framed items without putting a hole in the wall. Traditional photograph frames require use of nails and installation tools, often resulting in “drift” whereby the installed frame becomes un-level, sometime after installation.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. § 1.56(a) exists.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief description of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. § 1.72.